


自甘堕落

by saltorder



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 他担心很多事情。
Relationships: Guardian/The Spider (Destiny), The Spider (Destiny)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	自甘堕落

他担心很多事情。  
“天啊……我希望没人会过来……”守护者撩起衣服的布料，看着蜘蛛王那根与人类截然不同的巨大阴茎，机械结构的脸庞显现出一种羞涩的神情。蜘蛛王用两只手轻易地扶着他纤细的腰肢，让他慢慢地往下坐。  
“天哪。”

这本应该是一场……不涉及阴道性交的“交易”。守护者和蜘蛛王，他们两个绕过先锋指挥官和女王之怒的私下交易已经进行过很多次了，守护者出卖他的肉体，而蜘蛛王则提供他想要的情报。高塔和觉醒者们对守护者的私下交易向来不感兴趣，也选择睁一只眼闭一只眼——只要他们仍然不清楚守护者到底在干什么的话。  
这个守护者是个不折不扣的婊子和荡妇，而他自己也乐于承认这个事实。他热爱自己模组化的身体，在性交模组上花的微光和传说碎片比别人要多得多，并且乐于充分使用它们——他时常出现在圣城的角落等待着和别人进行下流的交易。但是，他还从没有试过跟人类种族以外的生物产生过如此……深入的交易。  
守护者最近装上了一条比之前更加柔软的舌头，在这次“交易”当中，他本应只会用上这个。嘴巴和喉咙的结构并不能让他把蜘蛛王的整根阴茎吞下去来给后者一次深喉服务，要在嘴巴里塞下半根也很勉强。于是守护者选择把那近似人类阴茎头的部位含在嘴里，以模拟的唾液作为润滑，仔细而缓慢地用那根舌头舔过每一条沟壑，同时用手在柱身上滑动，熟练地拨动蜘蛛王的性欲。他那双发散着漂亮的紫色亮光的眼睛一直向上盯着蜘蛛王的那四只流动着乙太光芒的眼睛。也许守护者对蜘蛛王的迷恋情感不小心透露了出来，当蜘蛛王把浓稠的精液射到守护者的脸上之后，他没有马上停止这场交易，反而向守护者发出了进一步的邀请。  
守护者几乎是迫不及待地爬到了蜘蛛王的肚子上，当他意识到自己那超出正常范围的迷恋表现的时候，他表现出了一种少见的羞耻感。蜘蛛王低沉的笑声在他的耳边响起，伴随着清脆的口器交击声。他伸出长而灵活的舌头撬开守护者微张的嘴，舌尖滑过起伏交叠的机械结构，然后与EXO的舌头交缠在一起。  
尽管作为一个EXO和一个拥光者并不会真的对空气有什么迫切的需求，但是守护者还是觉得自己如同缺氧一般头晕目眩，放任自己瘫软在爱尼斯基尼的胸脯上。心跳和机械泵运转的声音在他们的胸膛之间传递。他能听到蜘蛛王粗重混浊的呼吸声，感觉自己就像躺在一只充满危险的凶猛野兽的肚皮上一般，随时都会被拆吃入腹。当然，他并不是真正的“可食用”碳基生物，但是蜘蛛王还是一个爱尼斯基尼。他看着蜘蛛王那只沿着他腰际往上滑的粗壮手臂，三根粗大的手指看起来能轻易地在他的肚子上撕开一个洞。爱尼斯基尼对机械的热爱从不会熄灭。  
“圣-14……我听说过他。‘六面战役’的‘大英雄’是吗？”蜘蛛王用一根手指挑起守护者的头颅，另一只手撩起后者紫色的衣袍，上面绣着高傲站立的凤凰图案。“如果我想为我的同胞报仇……”他没有说完这句话，只是眯起四只眼睛，看着趴在他身上的守护者。  
守护者因为恐惧和欢愉而颤抖着，眼底的兴奋怎么也藏不住。他就知道他们之间永远充斥着危险。他顺从地向蜘蛛王索要了一个粘腻的吻，然后趴在蜘蛛王的胸膛上吃吃地笑起来。  
“来。”  
蜘蛛王向他的小小守护者发出命令。

他担心很多事情。但都走到这一步了，他还能怎么去担心呢？是他自愿把自己推到这个危险的悬崖边缘的。  
从来只容纳过正常尺寸的阴道要接纳下蜘蛛王的阴茎着实有些吃力，他只能寄希望于他的模组足够柔软和富有弹性，不至于在他的肚子里撕开一个大洞，不然那样的死法也太丢人了。入侵者在重力的辅助下缓缓地往前推进，模拟人类机能的器官被压迫得向上挤压，守护者觉得自己快喘不过气了。幸运的是，他没有受伤。  
“从1到10——”他止不住地喘着气，“你想要多少？”  
“10。”  
守护者的眼睛稍稍暗下来，显得更加诱人和神秘。他悄悄在意识里让机灵把他的敏感度调到最高。跟他在一起待久了的机灵自然知道他的想法，仅仅叹了口气就答应了。  
“来吧。”守护者微微张开嘴，探出了一点点舌尖。  
数遍整个太阳系，蜘蛛王可不能在“好情人”的名单上排上一个名号。他的傲慢和狡猾不仅仅体现在交易过程当中，同时也体现在性事当中。他庞大的身躯让他的粗暴更具威力，阴茎在守护者的肚子里横冲直撞，好像要顶破那些由有机合成材料和金属组成的组织，同时他又坏心眼地磨蹭他的阴蒂，从他的身体里挤出更多汁液和尖叫。  
守护者已经爽得控制不住自己的身体了。喉咙中的发声器肆无忌惮地发出更多高昂的尖叫和柔软的呻吟，头颅内的处理器被大量的电流信息塞到过载发热。他不停地颤抖，跟随着蜘蛛王的动作摇动他的屁股，甬道不止地因为快感抽搐。  
他是自己的罪人，是他放纵自己沉浸到欢愉和欲望当中去的。可是那又如何呢？  
他们同时迎来高潮，他的处理器被搅得一塌糊涂，只剩下一点点理智。他昏昏沉沉的，仰起头又向蜘蛛王索要了一个吻。  
“你想……”  
反正他还没后悔过。  
“再要点赠品吗？”他问。


End file.
